Vampire Knight the story of Mizuki
by Don't Fall Soar
Summary: this is the story of Mizuki, the daughter of Zero and Yuuki i made it possible in this story even though it is impossible in the original manga/anime and all of her life's troubles and sharp turns.
1. Chapter 1

**(This is the story of Mizuki, the daughter of Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu if they had been together in the end.)**

**1. ****MISS YOU**

**It all began with who my father was. **

**I had no idea who he really was when I was a child for he was the brooding man with silver eyes that smiled when once around me. He trained me to be who he once was, my mother even helped with that part because they were the best and the best parents a child could ask for. **

**My mother was a very smart a shrewd woman who had hid her identity well alongside my father. I had no clue as to who they truly were, even if my mother had been around plenty as a child, making mud-pies with me and picking flowers in the garden outside or my father, who had trained me to be stronger and more determined in life. But I loved them despite whatever or whoever they were, they were my parents, and they were always there.**

**When I had matured in age, my father and mother's old friend Toga Yagari, a retired vampire hunter that used to train my father as a small boy, arrived at our peaceful home and immediately started training me with more advanced techniques than before and became my master quickly. I like the old, uncouth, blunt man that was resistant but trained someone as stubborn as me anyway. About one year later and I found out…they said to me;**

"**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mizuki." my mother snatched me up in her arms and squeezed me until my blunt father pulled her away then said while my mother wiped away her beautiful tears,**

"**Mizuki, you're old enough to stay behind on your own now, Yagari will be here with you until you became an official adult but for now we have to leave you. Grandfather Kaien Cross will be here to also protect you and enroll you in his academy." he could barely look me in the eye, his eyes full of hurt.**

**I began to cry, out of confusion and my mother tried to comfort me along with her own tears and open arms but my father prevented it. "But I don't understand," I sobbed. "don't you want me?"**

**My father had to look at me now, I could see how hard it was for him to say all this and repress tears at the same time. "Mizuki…"**

**I swiped away his gentle but cold hand then used the same hand to wipe my dripping eyes. "Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me."**

**My mother Yuki bypassed Zero who no longer bothered to restrain her and kneeled beside me. "Mizuki…of course we love you, we're your parents and we would never let anything happen to you and that is why we must leave--"**

"**But," I knew I was making it harder for them but I was just a child, and what they were doing hurt me too. "You can't leave me, no, please don't--" I fell into my mother's arms, sobbing loudly while my father Zero could only look away.**

**The next day was the day that they revealed to me **_**why **_**they had to leave me at the age of 10 alone, with master Yagari and my grandfather the headmaster. They told me…that they were vampires.**

**I remember a man that used to come around when I was a young child who seemed to have a threatening edge to his glare and gestures but they were also warm and harmless. I remember him well, he was my uncle; Kaname Kuran. He was very beautiful and had the most charming voice and he used to play with me as a child, no matter how possessive I became. I loved him very much, but…I haven't seen him in seven years. I miss him so much but no one else seemed to care about his absence but me. Why? I would ask my parents and their same typical answer would be; "he'll be back. Just watch." but nothing came, not a letter or word so I became angry and flourished with anguish without his return. **

**I hoped and prayed that after my parents departure from me forever, Kaname would come back to me and take me away but it never happened, at least, not yet.**

**When my parents first left, the day of, I had thoughts racing through my mind. I knew that I was different in some way, I knew that I had a lust and yearning for something I could not touch, I had no idea what it was, until I figured what I might be. What was the most logical thing for me to think when I was 10 years old?; I thought I was a vampire too. Just like my parents. I knew that pictures of Kaname and my parents looked nearly the same from when they were in high school except my mother had long hair and they all looked more mature from age but nothing more, like they hadn't aged over the 18 years from when in freshman year. I knew it; the lust I was seeking was what I'm meant to consume; blood. It was all as plain as day to me but Yagari told me straight up and a bit ruthlessly,**

"**I don't want you **_**ever **_**being the vampire your instincts tell you to be. Do you understand me, Mizuki?"**

**Of course I nodded my head 'yes' and carried on. **

**After my parents left, they made an effort to send me pictures of themselves sometimes whenever they weren't being tracked which I was always grateful for. Zero always looked his usual reserved, scary self, the part of him that wasn't like that around me. It was like the side of him that used to smile had stayed behind with me. Next to my beautiful, blithe, mother Yuki, he seemed like a glum gray cloud next to the shining rays of the sun. I loved their chemistry together; they were my parents.**

**Today I am 15 and my journey is just about to begin at my first year at Cross academy…**

**(****I'd love to hear from you about what you think of my story. I made it especially for the Vampire Knight fans out there. Stay tuned in the next week or month for yet another sequel)**


	2. Chapter 2

(this is the follow-up story of Mizuki, the daughter of Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu if they had ended up together in the end. Enjoy!)

2. MISS YOU

Yagari shuffled me into the car after he had just finished scolding me for taking too long to get dressed and ready inside. I became quite irritated with him lately, or perhaps I was already irritated without him.

"Why today? I don't want to go there today. Who said I was ready anyway?" I pouted.

Toga swiftly took the seat beside me in the backseat of the car, his midnight hair that reached his shoulders brushing my face as he did, the smell of rawhide overcame me. His good eye shifted toward me. "You will always be ready." his husky voice sounded numb and his words sounded more like a command than encouragement. I inhaled the reek of cigarettes.

I had to look away from his penetrating one-eyed stare. He had told me before how he had lost his right eye, he told me that my father had accidentally become involved with a mission and for that split second that he was distracted, the level e vampire had already clawed his eye out. I don't know why, but when he reminds me of the incident, I feel guilty. Master Toga had told me many stories about things that my father had done that had disgraced him but he had relented it more when I was a child, but none of the stories seemed to draw me away from my father Zero. I loved him unconditionally along with the stories about my mother that Yagari told about her doing something forbidden…? I'm not sure anymore.

"Drive." Yagari banged on the plastic divider between us and the front cab of the limousine. I ignored everything until we would arrive there in 40 minutes. When we were almost to the drive up to the ancient-looking building, master Toga budged my leg with his hand. I turned my head swiftly toward him. "They give you uniforms here so you can't wear your regular cross-dress attire. Got it?" his voice still sounded unmoved by nothing.

I was immediately annoyed then.

A young woman met us at the façade of the academy with hypnotized blue eyes and short sandy blond hair. Her clothes were normal; a blue button up blouse and straight black jeans. I adored her hair, how perfectly cut it was and how perfect it lay. Mine was untamed, stringy pewter/silver that would dangle wherever it may in my brownish ember eyes. She greeted us kindly, eyes unmoving; it wasn't normal. "Hello. You may call me Kino. I will escort you to headmaster Cross. This way," she gestured toward the entrance with her elegant, blanched arm.

"This way, kid." Yagari stepped forward after Kino first, gesturing for me to follow, when truthfully I really didn't want to even though an unknown force was drawing me to it; the ivy hanging off of the Victorian eve, the soot covered roof as if the building had been burned but left no proof besides the roof, the silent courtyards over the wall, the white surroundings, the stirring curtains to dorms as if specters were watching me.

I knew, once I stepped foot on campus, there was no going back, I would have to stay here. Forever.

I did it anyway; my heavy boot made a soft noise on the stone puzzled walkway; _clank_. I took a few more steps until I was covered in the shadow of the great hall then I began to walk faster once I had studied my surroundings long enough to follow after Yagari and Kino.

"No Lully gagging, Mizuki." he laid his hand upon my back, pushing me forward so I had to walk forward and past the shadow of the sun.

Kino was pausing for us at a large door. "This way," she opened the door and walked on as we followed. After walking down many halls and going up a few stairs, she finally opened one last door for us that Toga nearly shoved me into. Kino left, shutting the door behind her, I wished desperately that I could follow her out of here.

"Ah-ha, headmaster. I have her for you!" Toga nearly yelled victoriously, pointing his finger disrespectfully at a man behind a large globe that I could not see him through.

"Um…hello?" I mumbled shyly.

"Mizuki?" the man stood, eyes wide in a casual suit. His hair was fair and slightly longer than Yagari's and was pulled back into a ponytail, he pushed up his glasses closer to his face and stepped out from behind his desk. "Oh my!" his eyes grew wider and he moved so quickly to my side that it startled me. "Mizuki! It is you! I haven't seen you since you were just a little tyke! You look so much like your father accept you have my Yuki's eyes! " he embraced me tightly, his cheeks flushed but he wasn't shy at all.

"Uh…headmaster?" I patted his back once before Yagari pried him from me and spoke to him,

"Headmaster, I leave her in your care. I will eventually return but for now I must leave. She's trained superiorly and ready so you should have no trouble at all."

I gasped. "What?" I choked out, turning to the unruffled man who stared sharply at the headmaster who placed a warm hand on my shoulder, not seeming to be aware of his action while nodding to master Yagari. "No, master. You're not leaving too, are you? No…I won't let you--no--" I cut myself off.

Headmaster let my shoulder go and Toga replaced it with his own firm hand that didn't comfort me at all. "I have to. My attention and care does not completely revolve around you and neither did Yuki and Zero's,"

That truth brought tears to my eyes that I suppressed.

"Now stop crying, that's weak, Mizuki. Stop it."

"I'm not crying!" I nearly shouted.

"I'm leaving now. This won't be the last time you see me, I promise." Toga promised indifferently but at least doing so while looking me in the eye, something my father couldn't do when _he _told me goodbye.

"Your promises suck." my voice croaked.

"That's why you have to trust me. Understand?" his grip tightened on my shoulder.

I nodded.

"Be strong, Mizuki." he patted my pewter hair then turned to the headmaster. "Make sure she doesn't mess this up, twit."

"Heh, heh," he laughed uncomfortably behind me, "that might be a little hard…"

Toga glanced his way with terse.

"Uh…forget it," he waved it away, "I'll do whatever you ask." Kaien's grin was very cheesy and hard to comprehend.

"Alright. Good luck." master Yagari swept his long coat out away from his feet and stepped toward the door in his loud boots.

"Um!--" I stepped forward in haste as he turned to see what I was about to object. "I…" I knew I had no right to stop him and I knew that he was right before; the attention of others does not revolve around me. "Uh, have a nice trip…" then I whispered, "master Yagari."

He returned with a small upturning at the corners of his lips and tousled my hair. "Thank you." then he retreated from the room, slamming the door behind him; I was alone…not quite.

"Well, he's quite the blunt one, isn't he? I remember when it was worse."

I wanted to speak but the words wouldn't form.

"I guess we have much to catch up on. Don't we?"

"You…" I swallowed down the strong taste in my mouth. "knew my parents, right?"

"Um, of course I did, I raised them from children. Your mother, my Yuki, came to me first in Kaname's arms after being attacked by a bad vampire and I agreed to take care of her for Kaname then your father Zero came next, his parents were slain by the very thing that they hunted; a pureblood vampire and he was bitten in the bloodbath, but, I took him in too anyway. I knew that they needed me. Ahh," he sighed in reminiscence, batting his eyelashes.

"That's what really happened?" I was stunned, I didn't recall being told that before by anyone.

Headmaster snapped out of his reverie and then smiled warmly. "It seems that we have plenty to learn from one another." he patted my shoulder and led me to his desk. "Now, there are many things that needs to be addressed," he started sifting through folders full of papers on his desk.

He looked up when I asked, "Did my parents used to be schooled here too?"

"Huh? Oh…yes, they did," I gazed down at the globe while he spoke; "but you won't be in the same class that they were in." he continued more slowly looking through his papers.

"Huh?" my head snapped up, a few strands of my short hair that only touched my masculine shoulders caressing my face. "What do you mean?" I took a few steps toward him and he smiled to himself.

"I mean, that you will be in the Night class instead of the Day class."

"I still don't understand…I thought both of my parents were vampires?"

"Ah…so you _do _know. Yes, they were both vampires but they were both in the Day class for their own individual reasons."

"What--?"

"Here," he tossed white clothing into my arms that smelled fairly new and clean. "That's your uniform, everyone must wear them within school hours. Oh, and these too;" he tossed me a pair of boots too that weren't exactly my kind of boots but were okay. "Now, there is no leaving campus at all--after all, this is a boarding school--and no leaving your dorms during the day, otherwise you'd distract the Day class from their studies. When the Night class is switching places with the Day class, the disciplinary committee will make sure that nothing will get out of hand--plus, they know about your secret while the other Day class students do not that's why I entrusted them to do the job." he looked proud but I had _my _doubts.

"But…isn't that dangerous? A class full of vampires trying to coexist with humans in another class? What would happen if some human got chomped on? Then what?"

"We'd suppress their memories of the incident." he shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"I don't know about you, but I consider that a big problem--"

"Mizuki, Mizuki…" he sung my name. "That's my intention."

"What is? For people to wake up with a bite mark on their neck and have no idea what happened?"

"No, for vampires and humans to coexist. It's been going well over the years so far…" he sounded ambiguous about his own answer.

"But still, it's risky for both species; if the humans found out about our secret and if the humans are bitten…but, if a human was bitten…wouldn't that make them into one of us?"

"No. Didn't anyone tell you anything about what you are?"

I shook my head, feeling ridiculed.

"Only if a pureblood bites a human then they are vampire but any other vampire does not have the strength to do as such."

"So what am I?"

"I--" he cut himself off, placing his hand under his chin in a pondering way, scrutinizing me for a moment. "I honestly don't know, dear. I'm sorry."

"I don't want to be ignorant about all of this. I want to _know_…" I couldn't finish so I lowered my head.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You'll soon know that sometimes it's better to remain ignorant about certain things."

I looked up into his brown irises that glowed with comfort. "Now, I'll give you the door number to your room and your books…" he turned, scooped up some books then turned back around to plop them also in my pile of things. "You will have a roommate waiting there hopefully she'll be willing to help you out on things." he smiled once I took the slip of paper from his hand and looked up at him.

"You really think I'll fit in?" I asked, even though I knew that it was a childish question.

"I think that you'll have the time of your life, Mizuki Kiryu." he took his warm hand and tousled it through my slick hair, chuckling.


	3. Chapter 3

3. MISS YOU

Right away I knew that me and headmaster would be butting heads after this because I had myself set on figuring out more about me and my family even if it meant meddling a little.

I found out quickly enough that the halls were all silent and eerie without people in it as I made my way through the Day class's campus and onto my own. I actually had gotten lost while listening intently to the classes going on for the Day class through the doors. I was curious; the only teachings I received were from Toga when he would also teach me academics too along with the art of vampire slaying which seemed so messed up now, because I _was _a vampire.

I was so lost…

"You there!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the stern voice. "Uh…yeah?" I answered meekly and turned to see the shadow come into view; It was a girl with coal black hair past her shoulders and angled eyebrows that expressed determination.

"What are you doing here?" she was walking near me quickly;

_Clank, clank, clank…_

"Um…" my throat swelled on me, blocking the words I was trying so desperately to say not to come.

She stopped in front of me, hand on her hip. "Name?"

"Huh? Oh, Kiryu." I fumbled.

She raised an eyebrow. "Kiryu? I don't recall there being any here…"

"I'm new, so,"

"Oh!" her expression lightened. "Okay, you're the new girl Kiryu from the Night class. Hi, I'm Shuka, a disciplinary committee member." she gave me a wide grin and her hand.

I hesitantly took it, being not the most social child. "Hi."

"Shall I show you to your dorm?" she offered.

"Uh, no, it's alright. I can find my way…" I _was _unsure about where I was going but I don't want to cause her too much trouble on the first meet.

"It's no trouble, this way." she tugged my sleeve as she turned back around, leading me out into the courtyard that was sunlit. She led me swiftly down another terrace hall covered in wisteria and then into another and another then up some stairs…we eventually came to a tall wooden door with a rose and vines knocker, above, read the number 24 in gold.

"Here you are."

"Thanks." I glanced at the slip of paper the headmaster sent with me, it read; 24. I was about to ask how she knew my dorm number but Shuka was already walking away back down the way we had come. I shrugged it off and, using the gold rose knocker, knocked on the door. A young lady answered with the same furrowed brow Shuka had when I first met her, but she was beyond beautiful; her blue eyes glistened with deep distrust and her pale complexion was framed perfectly by her fairish hair that curved down in flawless waves before her waist and had highlights of blond mixed with the chestnut brown underneath.

"Yes? May I help you?" her voice sounded like revered water pouring over smooth rocks in a steady stream.

"I hope so. I might be mistaken, but, headmaster gave me my dorm number and it happened to be this one. Is he right?" it all came out so fast.

She smiled as if she was repressing a malicious joke. "It would help if I knew your name."

"Oh, um, Kiryu. Mizuki Kiryu."

"Hmph, makes sense. Come on in, Kiryu." she let me inside. The room was lit with lavender and the incense that was lit by the window also exuded the scent of lavender too. Everything was purple. "I figured purple was a fairly mutual color, I hope you like it." I heard her shut the door.

"Yeah, I like purple." I admitted, still gazing around in awe at the expensive looking chess set, the sheer curtains flapping in the strong breeze that were also purple, the beautiful tapestries that hung around the borders of the walls and the magenta carpeting beneath my feet. I loved it all, it was better than home.

"Make yourself at home. Want some tea?" she paused in the empty doorway into another room.

"You have a kitchen in here?" I asked, excited.

"No, just a pathetic microwave." she shrugged. "Want some or not?"

"Sure, I'll take some."

While I heard her prepare the tea quietly, I occupied my time by gazing out of the window, sitting in the window-seat beneath it and setting my clothes aside. I guess I'd have to make this place my new home. I sighed. Could I do it?

"Here." she handed me a warm mug that felt good in my cold hands then she took a seat on the sofa across from me, crossing her long, lanky, legs elegantly, wearing purple jeans that were tight to her.

"I take it you like the color purple too…?" I hinted for a name.

"Yes. My name is Isio Jima." her gaze was on her tea as she inhaled the steam. I decided to look into my cup; the liquid was…a rusty red with two dissolving tablets at the bottom.

"What--are you trying to drug me or something?!" I was more frightened than outraged.

"What do you mean?" she seemed disturbed out of her serenity.

"M--my drink is drugged! It's red--"

She cracked up in a chime of harmonized laughter, setting down her drink so that she could hold her stomach while laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" I stood up, now enraged.

"You're…" she continued laughing some more. "You don't know anything do you?"

My teeth gritted together and my fists clenched tight as my brow furrowed, I could feel my muscles tense inside slowly until it was too tight…I heard a shattering sound behind me as if glass was being shattered by a great force and I heard them hit the floor in chatters. Isio's laughter halted immediately.

"What the?" she was as baffled as I was as I loosened myself and craned my head to look back at the mess of glass at my feet. "What happened?" she asked. I lifted my feet and stepped aside, searching for an object like a stone that could have done that but to no avail.

"Are you hurt?"

I couldn't answer, I was a bit speechless. "I…" nothing more came out. "Um," my voice broke. "I'll clean it up, sorry." I bent down immediately and began to pick shards up.

"Hold on, I'll get you a bag." she left and came abruptly back quickly, handing the paper bag to me. I lifted the shards into my palms and then into the sack, handful after handful, trying to comprehend how or what did that when I felt something sharp dig into my skin, and then a sting as I spotted the bead of blood spill over on my thumb, now running down slowly making its way to my wrist.

"Oh, are you okay?" Isio hovered over me, her voice too kind to infuriate me like her ridiculed laugh did.

"Um, I'm fine. I'll just wash it out afterwards--"

"Tsk, tsk." she grabbed my wrist firmly in her small-boned hands that I wouldn't have expected to be so unyielding. "I'll make it all better for you." she moved her face toward it more, then opened her mouth, revealing fangs. I cringed, but all I felt was her soft tongue against my skin, it pinched a little bit but it all went away within a moment. Then she moved back away from me again, releasing my wrist.

"Thanks." sarcasm hung there but I meant my thank-you. I glanced down at the small wound that was no longer there nor exuding blood.

"I'm a vampire, but I'm not sure that you are." her voice carried skepticism in it which didn't really offend me; she had a right to question.

"Well, I am; I know that I'm a vampire now. Why do you wonder otherwise?" I picked up the last two shards and placed them in the bag, setting the bag in the frilly trash can beside me.

"You've never heard of blood tablets, have you?"

"No."

"Then you drink from humans?"

"No." my voice had edge to it.

"Then what exactly _are _you then?"

I gave her an even stare, inhaled deeply then spoke, "somehow I had been suppressing my true nature without conscious knowing. I had no idea what I was until I learned what my parents were, then I put two and two together to come up with this." I gestured to myself.

Her eyebrow knitted together. "That's quite the tragic story--"

"Are you making fun of me?" I stood defiantly as she stood too but with a sympathetic look.

"No, I'm not making fun of you, I'm saying that that's sad. Gosh." it stayed awkwardly quiet for a while until I said,

"I'm really sorry for the window." my head bowed.

"Stop apologizing, you act like _you _did it." her voice was light, as if with humor then faded once she saw something in my expression change. "_Did _you break the window?"

I looked the other way, letting my silver hair form a sheer curtain between us.

"How did you do it?" I deciphered excitement from her tone so I gazed up out of puzzlement. She neared me, then asked again, "how did you break the window?"

"I--I don't know." it was the truth, I had no idea, I didn't even know if I was the one who had done it.

"Hmm." she stared at her feet out of disappointment.

"I'm sorry--"

"No, it's fine," she sat back down on the sofa facing me. "I'm not mad or anything."

"Oh."

"So you don't know about blood tablets at all?"

I shook my head.

She sighed, exhaling through a small opening in her mouth. "Well," she swallowed, shifting her eyes out the window then back to me, "Vampires like us take them with water or other liquid to replace fresh blood that we're supposed to have because headmaster forbids us to drink from humans while under his watchful eye. He's very protective and patriotic with what he does."

"Really?" I took it all in.

"He's your grandfather, right?" she asked suddenly.

"Huh? Well…no." I wasn't really sure now…

"Oh."

"So tell me about classes." I was desperate for a change of topic to entice me for a while longer.

"Classes? Ours start at twilight, when the Day class's day ends, I must warn you though, humans are very bold and uncouth creatures so stick close to me when we leave to go to classes tonight."

"What do you mean? What do they do?"

"I'll explain it later." she seemed a bit hesitant. "Anyway, we receive regular classes like advanced algebra and Shakespearean literature and so on, no 'learn the magical arts of becoming a vampire' classes or--you get the picture, right?"

"Yeah." I answered quickly, taking a seat next to her on the plush white sofa.

"So…there's not much else except rules which are hard to obey but easy to remember," she smiled. "You can't leave campus at all, no biting humans, no leaving into the Day class's turf during the day nor at night, we are allowed to sleep during the day then we learn at night and…we have to take the blood tablets and nothing else, they're not as satisfying as the real thing but they help the hunger. Did headmaster give you a package full?"

"Um, I'm not sure…" I picked up my clothes and boots from the window-seat that was still rained upon with small shards then sat back down again beside Isio, unfolding the clothes, setting aside the boots and books. I eventually spotted a small cherry-wooden box that could fit in the palm of my hand with symbols of roses and their vines all along the lid. "Is this it?" I jingled the box, hearing the small tablets move inside;

_Tick, tick, tac. _

"Yup. That's the box." she lightly took the box from my hand and slid open the lid, revealing them all; there had the be at least 100 of them. "What you do when you're hungry is take two at the most and put them in your drink, you can even heat it up if you want like I tried to do for you earlier when you thought I had slipped poison into your tea." she giggled.

"Heh," I laughed uncomfortably. "Anything else crucial that I should know?"

"Not much. If I think of anything else, I can always tell you since we're roommates now."

"True." I tried to suppress a yawn but failed. "I'm tired." I admitted.

"Too late now, the sun's setting so we'll be leaving soon." she gazed out the window. "You should get dressed just so that we'll be ready."

"Okay." I stood, picked up my pile of clothes and boots, leaving the tablets and books then made my way toward the bathroom when Isio yelled back to me,

"When we get back, I'll introduce you to your new room."

"Alright!" I answered back with excitement then shut the door.

Isio led me very slowly and cautiously down the stairs and toward the main entrance, keeping me behind her like protecting a child even though she couldn't hide me behind herself for I was much taller than she--than most girls actually. We managed to slip in toward the back of the crowd, keeping silent as she kept up her blank stare but I couldn't hold back my obvious infatuation with my new surroundings. I had begun to study a few people around me now with all different hair colors of blond, red, brown, black, a similar color of my own and whites but on young people around my age. The only thing that spoiled my good mood was the fact that I was being forced to wear a skirt as a uniform.

I felt someone finger a strand of my hair so I turned to them to see a young man about my age that was taller than me with light chestnut hair dangling in his staring, taunting, dusty eyes. His finger slipped its grip, letting the stand fall back into place. I felt my cheeks flush as he smiled softly. "Welcome, Mizuki."

Just then, before my mouth could open, the doors swung wide to reveal loud screaming noises to my ears, I almost covered them.

"This way," Isio pulled me close to her side, so close that our arms were brushing and we pushed our way more toward the middle.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking back to try to find the boy who had approached me and who had already known my name. I was suddenly engulfed in the crowd of other strange vampires that didn't bother to glance my way at all and consumed by the sound of screams, it all rang in my ears. Someone accidentally pushed me away from Isio and to the outskirts where I could finally witness who the yelling voices were; all the Day class girls.

"_Hey! Hey!"_

"_Aaa!" _another screamed.

"_Hey, look! It's a new girl!"_ one pointed to me, then everyone else turned to look at me too. Not good.

"Back up! Back it up, people. Go back to your dorms!" I heard a screeching whistle and Shuka come onto the scene. She winked at me once she had everything under control once more as Isio grabbed my arm and pulled me onward. I also saw another slim yet built figure step out to give Shuka a hand, I had never seen him before; he had very blond hair that was pure golden and strung in his face, I couldn't make out his eye color but they were very deep and mysterious, he didn't wear his uniform jacket, only the long sleeved, button up blouse underneath it too. I could basically consider him attractive, I guess.

His narrowed eyes suddenly slid my way before he completely disappeared as I went down the shadowy hallway. Who was he? The question repeated in my head many of times.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" I heard a young man say and smile with no humor while he stretched his arms up over his head.

"Just regular standards." another one with spiked reddish hair answered back in a nonchalant tone.

I turned back to Isio who was taming her beautiful hair with her fingers. "What was that all about?" I caught my breath.

"Oh, that? Routine. All the Day class girls swarm to see or get pictures of the Night class. Only _some _of us enjoy that havoc." she gave a dismissive gaze toward the boy who had stretched his arms above his head and smiled like he liked it all.

"Why do they do that? Do they do that every day?" I was astonished before I even got the answer.

"Yes. Every single day and they never get tired of it."

"I feel so sorry for the Disciplinary committee." I admitted, thinking about how much I would hate to have Shuka's task.

"I guess." some of the class split in different directions to go to their different classes, but the only thing that was on my mind was; who was that boy helping Shuka?


	4. Chapter 4

4. MISS YOU

"Attention!" a man who was obviously human and ill at ease demanded all his students to be quiet but received an eerie silence that made me and him even more uneasy than before, only, my stomach churned for I was so nervous and ready to go back to the dorm with Isio _now_.

I heard an irritated sigh from Isio beside me then saw her reach over and pull out a book from under the rest, setting it before me and on page 93, then an ink pen appeared on the page too. I turned to her, giving her my most obvious desperate look I had but she just smiled back, sharing my sympathies.

"Page 93!" the man tried his hardest to at least pretend to not notice the sinister looks everyone was giving him, looks as if they were _hungry._

"Pardon my imprudence, Mr. Kai, but, I believe we have a new student. Don't you think that she should be introduced first?" the smooth voice I heard belonged to the bold boy with light chestnut hair who had fingered my hair earlier before we had to walk over here.

My heart skipped a beat then spiked so loud to where I thought everyone else could hear the drumming,

_Bah bum, bah bum, bah bum…_

"Oh, we do?-oh, yes, we do," he cleared his throat then shifted his eyes to uneasily meet mine. "Would you…like to introduce yourself?"

I heard a small swift speaking group over in the corner as no one paid any mind to look back at me and stare like normal people would do. It's like they already knew enough to not bother to stare back at me.

Once I didn't answer right away like I should have, the boy who had brought up the idea decided to smirk back at me as everyone else stared blindly forward. "Uh-n-no, I beg to differ, please." I stuttered poorly.

The only boy looking back at me that once had a smirk now widened his malicious smile. "Why not? Humor us, please."

"I said, no thank you." I gave him a hard look that should have told him to shut up but I guess it didn't.

"So be it." he raised his eyebrows in disregard then turned back to the teacher.

The boy who made a comment earlier about how 'fun' parting the red sea of girls was leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head, face full of disappointment. "Isn't her name Kiryu something?" he said to no one in particular without even paying a glance my way.

I let a frustrated sigh, then stood up, smoothing out my skirt casually with a moderate frown. Only a few cocked their heads askew to look at me. "My name is Kiryu, Mizuki and this is my first time here at this school. Thank you." then I quickly sat back down in my chair, finally able to breathe somewhat normally.

"Anything else important that we need to know?" the boy leaning back in his chair said while rolling his eyes.

"Yes," I looked straight at him and he turned to face me, listening. I felt anger swell up along with impatience so I just had to say this, "Your warning is to stay clear of me when you have that kind of attitude in motion, for I will personally kick your ass, aristocrat." then I kicked a leg to his chair which was in front of me and to the left that sent him to the ground, barely catching himself before he completely fell. It was an adrenaline rush for the moment.

"Kiryu! There will be no violence in our academy." the teacher apparently didn't agree.

I heard the boy with light chestnut hair and a few others snicker delicately.

I composed my expression. "Yes sir. I apologize." out of the corner of my eye I saw the look the guy who I had knocked his chair over was giving me; surprise. I repressed a smile of self satisfaction; all aristocrats are the same.

"Page 93!" the professor called out again and this time we got to our studies.

Once Isio got me settled in my own room, I began to unpack my things that Kino had sent from master Yagari to my dorm. Isio walked in my door while knocking at the same time.

"Yes?" I turned to her, rolling over in a sitting position from being on my stomach.

"Um…what kind of person are you?"

"Uh…" I was taken aback; what did she mean? "I beg your pardon?"

"Well," she elegantly ran and plopped like a silhouette onto my bed, not ruffling the comforter when she did. "Are you a party girl?"

"Excuse-"

"I asked because there's a party tonight and I want you to come with me. Please?" she explained quickly.

"Oh, um…parties…socialization…I don't know," I cringed at the thought.

"Oh, come on! Do it for _me_! Please?" she hugged my arm, holding it to her chest and gave me her puckering lips and eyebrows of pleading.

"Well…" I looked outside at the darkness, judging that we had a long while to be out. "Where is it?"

She gave me a sinister grin.

I really liked her room; a lot of purple but I suppose she really liked purple, besides, purple is the color of royalty.

"Do you have anything to wear?" she asked me while digging in her own closet for something. I had a feeling that she was the 'fashion over comfort' type.

"Yeah, I guess; it would help me if I knew what kind of party it was."

"Oh, of course; it's my brother's birthday bash."

My head snapped up and my silver bangs that needed a trim fell into my face so I swung my head to the side to swipe them from my view. "Your brother? You have a brother?"

"Yeah-oh," she stopped digging and turned to me, hand over her mouth. "Oops, I suppose I haven't introduced you two properly yet, have I? I'm sorry, I'll do it as soon as we arrive." then she continued to look for an outfit.

"That's okay. Um…I'm going to go get dressed now." I sat up from her bed and walked out into the hall, down a few steps into my room, closed the door and began digging through my dressers for my most outrageous-looking attire I had, I want to see the look on all of their faces tonight.

I had no such luck; I picked out a black shirt with Dracula's knocker of himself on the front and the words "Beware; love never dies" on the back written in blood. My pants were regular jeans but with tears and they were the same color as the shirt.

I sighed sadly to myself and then left the room to reenter Isio's after knocking.

"Come in. How do I look?" she twirled and turned for me and I said simply;

"Good." her whole outfit was purple again, what else was I supposed to say?

"Whoa," she said to me, judging _my _outfit. "Why don't you add the dark eyeliner to top it all off?" she circled around me as I stood still with a grin on her flawless face.

"I don't wear makeup."

"Huh? At all?"

I shook my head.

"That's a little weird."

"Not at all." I answered simply.

"Well," she sighed, grimacing. "Let's go, or we'll be late and Izumi'll bite my head off." she walked past me toward the door, grabbing some kind of small purse.

_Izumi? Have I heard that name before…?_

"Are you coming?" she was waiting for me at the door to her room.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

Her stride was long, but of course mine was longer.

"Hey! Wait up!" she heaved, skipping a few steps to catch up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should slow down." I slowed a few paces to match hers.

"Are you in a hurry or something?" she swallowed then heaved a breath again.

"No, my father was tall, I inherited that obviously." I smiled wistfully to the stone walkway beneath us, leading us into another courtyard.

"Oh…what else did you inherit?" she seemed interested now.

"Well, I also inherited his silver hair," I grabbed a strand and smiled, "and my mother's eyes were an ember, like mine." I gestured to my eyes too while walking along side her.

"Really? They look more of an orange-ish flame to me," she paused in front of me to push back my bangs to get a better look. I became a bit flustered. "Hmm…kind of unnatural looking, really." she smiled, letting go of my hair. "So who do you more resemble? Your mom or your dad?"

"Huh?" I didn't understand the question at first, then I mustered together my thoughts. "Oh…I don't know…probably my father." I scratched the back of my head uncomfortably. "He was tall-about six foot two whereas I am only five foot eleven, and we have the same color hair, mine's a little bit darker though and I'm lanky and willowy like him but yet I have my mother's brown eyes and gender…so…probably my dad." I laughed with little humor.

"Hmm…I look exactly like my mom but act nothing like neither of my parents. Now, Izumi looks like neither of our parents but acts just like our father except that he is just as sweet as our mother when it comes to his weak points." she seemed depressed just thinking about it.

"Huh," I couldn't think of much else to say.

"I don't want to be late-"

"Oh yeah, let's go." I grabbed her hand, pulling her along with my long stride, she was the one flustered this time.

I led her down a winding hallway that I had no clue to where it would lead me the right way or not, but luckily we ended up at a courtyard lit by smaller versions of Chinese lanterns all strung in the trees and solar lamps at either side of our stone-paved path.

There was a rustle in the leaves…I pulled out the 9 inch knife at the thigh-strap around my leg and pointed it at the intruders that approached us on either side.

"Whoa! Take it easy with that thing!" a young man with ember red hair lifted his hands in submission, taking a step back respectfully but the other on my right was frozen in shock; it was the aristocrat that I had nearly hurt in class earlier tonight.

"What are you doing sneaking up on us?" I asked cynically while putting the blade away. Isio was as stunned as the aristocrat on my right.

"We are the escorts, we have escorted everyone here so far…" he gave me a wry eye. "But I'm sorry, we don't like threatening vampires on our turf." he revealed his fangs in a smirk.

"Don't worry, I won't be much more trouble." I glanced toward the aristocrat who had hidden his reddening cheeks from me. I smiled at that. "Will you escort us?"

Isio was silent behind me.

"So be it," the young man with ember red hair outstretched a hand to me. "My name is Akiho, Ikuo and my companion here is Tomiichi, Ichiro."

I took his hand. "I am Kiryu, Mizuki. Nice to meet you." I glanced toward Ichiro's way, seeing him shy away.

"This way," Ikuo stepped backward and turned around in one motion to lead us to the party. Ichiro fell in behind.

"Why do you carry a dagger on you?" Isio hissed in my ear.

I absently answered; "Why not?" then returned to my normal long stride since Ikuo and I seemed to have the same kind.

We immediately arrived at the party, seeing many eyes turn to us, eyes of distaste or of boredom but I've learned that that's normal for them. I followed closely after Ikuo, wanting him to nearly hold me or conceal me from the frightening eyes of the other vampires; at least his eyes were kind.

Suddenly, a person jumped in front of me, engulfing me in an embrace. I reached for my knife, but stopped before I could draw the weapon on him. He let me go and gave me an enthusiastic smile when he backed away. His hair was long and of the darkest jet black that only covered one eye and his eyes were an icy blue.

"Welcome! You must be the new transfer student! My name is Hazuki, Zattsu. I hope you are enjoying your stay!" he was too happy to be a vampire.

I nearly glared despite my enthusiasm inside that there was such a thing as a giddy vampire. "Hello, I'm Kiryu, Mizuki. It's a charm." I took his hand, shaking it unenthusiastically.

He gasped and went awe-eyed like he was shaking the hand of his idol. "Jima! Did you hear that? She said it was a _charm _to meet _me!" _he shook my hand vigorously now as I took my gaze from him and placed it toward the direction he was looking when he said _'Jima'. _I saw Isio's backside embracing someone, then she moved and I saw a young man with light chestnut hair that dangled in his eyes and dusty grey eyes with a lit cigarette in his mouth. I didn't even recall when Zattsu had let go of my hand, I was too busy staring at the young man that I had already knew.

"Mizuki!" Isio hissed down to me from the terrace. "Mizuki!" my attention snapped up to her now. "Come up here." she beckoned me with her hand.

My feet began to follow without an order, now climbing the marble stairs, ignoring all other gazes for the only one I noticed now was 'Izumi's'. I made it to the top and I pushed past a rosy sheer curtain to join next to Isio, just a foot or two away from Izumi who was sitting formally on the white marble bench with angels carved in the stable legs of the seat that could sit two.

"Mizuki,"

I pried my eyes from Izumi to look at Isio who was speaking,

"This is my brother Izumi, tonight is his birthday, I'm sorry I haven't introduced you two before, how stupid of me-"

"No, it's all right. I think Mizuki had her fill of me in class this morning. I wouldn't want to do anymore to set her off to kick my chair." he laughed a smooth, babbling brook laugh just like his sister's. I joined in, out of tune from the rest of the vampires.

"Heh, just don't piss me off, that's what does it." I warned with a soft tone, but he looked serious now.

"I'll keep that in mind." his seriousness and intense stare made me uneasy so I shifted my weight to another foot.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"I'm so sorry that I didn't bring a present-" I kept shifting my weight.

"No, no. Don't worry about that." he scrutinized me. "Come sit next to me, you look uncomfortable standing." he gestured to the unclaimed seat next to him then took an intake of his cigarette.

"Um, no, I'm really okay…"

"Don't make me force you." his tone was playful yet sounded threatening to my ears.

I shook my head no.

He sighed. "Alright then…" he looked the other way and swiftly grabbed my arm, pulling me down onto his lap.

"_Ack! _Let me up! This isn't humorous, Izumi!" I struggled in his death-grip.

His body went rigid for a moment when I had said his name, then he let me plop next to him on the bench. I looked to Isio who looked absolutely stunned about what had just happened. I noticed that my surroundings were quiet too which made me feel like I had spoken much too loud.

"So what brought you to this?" he asked without looking at me, the cigarette lingering at his lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you here?" his voice sounded cold. What did _I_ do?

I glowered, "Isio invited me. I can leave if you want." I stood, smoothing my pants. A tug at my sleeve.

"You don't have to, you just got here." he kept his face composed and his words neutral.

"No, that's all right." I escaped his grip, keeping my face composed as well as I began to walk back toward the stairs.

"Wait," I heard him take a step from his seat toward me then I felt his touch again on my bicep. "Hold on,"

"What?" I turned a little too furiously on him.

"Just stay for a while longer. Okay?"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry if my words sounded harsh." he hissed.

"Well I'm sorry that you're dense." I tried to run again but he held fast, yanking my arm with an amount of force that swung me back into his arms, our bodies curving within one another's.

"Stay…"

I had stayed for another hour when everyone had decided to leave all at once except for Isio and I.

"Hey," Isio wiped the sleepiness away from her eyes while she approached me who had been silent this whole time and Izumi who had been enjoying it all. "I'm going back to the dorm, be back soon, okay?" she turned away from me to walk back.

"Isio-"I tried to object her absence but Izumi covered my mouth with his hand that smelled of cigarettes and flowers.

"Wait."

He led me out into the back courtyard, passing many herb and flower gardens and fountains with angels half nude and half clothed angels holding each other; it was beautiful, I'll hand him that much.

"Why did you take me back here?" I asked.

I felt his hand intertwine with mine, squeezing it tight. "Don't you remember?" he gave me a radiant, moonlit smile then led me to a particular fountain that was the biggest and in the center of all the rest. It's sculpture was that of Venus de Milo and her armless glory with the fountain shooting water out calmly all around her that appeared white in the moonlight. He set me down on the rim of the concrete fountain as he jumped up onto it, elegantly picking a purple Datura flower from the vines climbing the statue, then he jumped back down to join me, but he stood instead. He handed me the flower.

I gazed at him skeptically then raised the plant to my nose to sniff but smelled nothing; the beautiful flower didn't have a scent.

"Don't eat it, now," he warned, lowering the flower from my face with a smirk. "Remember when we used to play here as children? I once saved your life when you ate this exact plant." he smiled victoriously, placing one foot up on the brim next to me.

I was confused and felt like my head was swimming. "We…know each other?" I looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Yes…" he held the flower, his hands engulfing mine in his own. His face slowly neared mine. "Don't you remember? Your parents brought you here, just to visit-I suppose, and I was here, I had snuck in from outside to get a glimpse of the well-spoken-of Cross academy but I ended up meeting you…a scared little girl who was lonely at heart so I spoke to you…we became friends for the hours you had stayed here and I gave you a flower just like this one…" he gazed at the flower that was the only thing in between us. "But you accidentally consumed it and I had to find you a remedy before your parents found you all delusional."

I tried to accept all of this and process it before I went insane. So i stayed quiet.

"When your parents called you back to them, you begged me to go with you but I told you I couldn't, then you began to cry so I promised you a child's promise; 'we'll meet again, I promise you, Mizuki' but…we did meet-and here we are now, attending this same academy!" he laughed, stepping back to give me room.

It all made sense…the name 'Izumi' sounded so familiar to my ears, and the flower…I knew the name of it, and his face…I remember it…and him knowing my name…it all made sense!

"No way…but…" I looked up into his dusty eyes that stared back down at me with such remembrance and hope that I would remember.

He took my hands in his again and sighed casually.

"Izumi, I could swear that I remember you...I'm not sure, but your voice, your eyes, your name...I'm confused but it does kind of make sense_."_

His eyes brightened. "You remember?"

His eyes and stimulated expression made me want to be closer. I smiled then wrapped my arms around him in an embrace, squeezing him near me but the proximity wasn't enough…I wanted more…I pulled him closer but we tumbled off of the fountains edge and onto the ground.

"_Ack!" _that hurt. I rubbed my head then met his gaze that stared intently back at me from above. He was so close…and he neared me even more…and more until his lips brushed mine then pushed a little harder so that I was sure he was actually touching me. He quickly backed off, sitting back up onto his haunches and outstretching his hand for me to grab, like he knew that I would be unstable. I took it and he helped me to my feet.

We were both silent.

He spoke first, "I'm glad you remembered me." then he smiled, intertwining his hand in mine once again as we made our way back.

(I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!)


	5. Chapter 5

5. MISS YOU

I woke up early this evening, it had been four days since Izumi's birthday party and the knowing of why we knew each other, plus four days was enough time to get into the groove of my classes. I felt…happy. Joyful despite all of my troubles that I had so easily forgotten somehow.

It's seven in the evening and I don't feel sleepy like I should, actually I shouldn't be up at all right now since the Day class is still in session and all my class mates are still asleep. I guess my sleeping schedule is a little screwed up since I used to sleep human hours with my parents before; that was one of the reasons I thought I was normal. Even after about a week…I still want to sleep at night and not in the day like I should.

I didn't feel like waiting for Isio to get up so I decided to leave. I slid on a pair of pants and a white button-up long sleeve blouse that resembled too much like a guys shirt, and shut the door quietly behind me. I quickly skipped down the stairs, not seeing anyone else in sight and only hearing silence. I opened the doors to the Moon Dorm and walked outside between them, closing the large doors behind me and started walking on again. It felt good to be alone and unbothered…there was no pressure when alone.

I kept as far away from the Night Classes' turf as possible, hoping I wouldn't see anybody who would force me to go back inside like Shuka-well, she has too; she is apart of the Disciplinary Committee-but still, I wanted to be alone and left to my thoughts; that's what I'm good at; being alone. I kept on, thinking about how well Isio took the news of me being with Izumi a lot. At first she thought that we were in a relationship and I had to convince her that we weren't, but, are we? I mean…if he loves me and all and…I remember him…should we be in a relationship? How do I feel about him? Do I…love him?

I heard small gasps to my right and I turned to the noise; seeing a few Day class girls. They were gawking at me; why?

"Is that a guy?" I heard them whisper.

"No matter; a hot guy from the Night Class at that!"

"And a new guy!"

Guy? They think that I'm a guy? I looked at my attire; I guess I _did _look like a guy, but…

One of them jumped on me followed by another and another until there were three!

"Gah! What are you-? Cut it out!" I yelled but they clang on.

"What's your name? Why haven't we seen you before?" one of them asked me.

I brushed my silver hair from my face with a swinging gesture of my head but it was futile; it fell back in my face. "Do you mind giving me my space, please?"

"You're so cute! I can't believe we missed you!" that girl with brown hair and pig-tails brushed my hair from my face to reveal my ember eyes.

"What's your name?" another girl asked, stepping back at least.

"My name is Kiryu. Now if you don't mind-" I tried to pry their hands from me but to no avail.

"Kiryu? I love your hair…"

"I'm a gir-"

"Awe!" one of the girls grabbed ahold of my shirt. "Why are you out in the day time? The Night Class only comes out at night-or are you a rebel?" she leaned in close with rounded eyes.

I shrank away. "Uhhhh…"

"Stay, please!"

"Um, I hear my friend calling…bye!" I slipped their grip and ran for it, running and running hearing them shout after me. I caught sight of a tree and latched on, yanking myself up into It's branches and I lingered there until I was sure that those girls were gone. Waiting for seven minutes at least I finally was comfortable with coming back down. I leapt from the tree and stood for a moment, scanning the area then turned around to walk on.

"What is a Night Class student doing out of their boundaries? Are you another one of those conceited bastards that likes to test us?" a young man's voice sounded as if he was standing behind me. I turned to the voice but no one was there. I slowly began to back up but I tripped over something and landed on my bottom, my legs lying on top of something…or _someone. _

"Watch it!" he shouted.

I sat up and looked to the thing that tripped me; it was that mysterious guy that was on the disciplinary committee with Shuka wearing only his white undershirt, his tie loosened and pants crinkled; he was wearing his uniform without the jacket.

He glowered at me then lied back down, arms crossed behind his head. "Watch what you're doing. Do you trip over people for fun?"

I didn't speak. I was looking at his appearance; the pure golden hair, the flawless, soft, russet skin, the deep eyes…they were green…and they were staring at me.

"What?" he asked distastefully.

"Nothing." I moved my legs off of him and sat, still staring; I couldn't help myself.

"You're staring at me."

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry."

"You're not a guy, are you?" he asked as if he had just figured it out.

I partially glowered. "No, I'm not."

"I knew that; you have boobs, guys don't," he appeared suddenly behind me with only a rustle of leaves. "Not very big thought." he said in disdain as I felt his hands cup over my chest and lightly feel.

I flipped out, accidentally head-butting him as I pushed away. "W-what the hell are you doing!" I faced him, still shrinking away.

"Sorry. I'm a pervert." he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think you're a molester is what you are! And even preying on vampire girls-you're up for some sick fun!" I was flustered and blushing too probably.

"Yeah," he stood and I shrank back more, still on the ground. "You hurt me." he felt his fore-head with his elegant yet calloused hand. He appeared quickly in front of me again. "Kiss it better."

I pushed him back blindly until he fell backward. "Y-you're the most asserted guy I have ever met!"

"Heh, heh," he gave me a sinister grin. "You're blushing. I never thought I would make someone like _you _blush."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I finally looked at him, trying to compose my expression by drawing my lips into a slight pucker.

"You seem kind of the…hard-core, emotionless, badass chick…well, Nevermind now." he waved it away as if the thought was just a persistent bug and stood, turning his back to me.

My brow furrowed and I drew my knife, flipping it so I held it by the blade and I threw it until it stuck into the trunk of the great tree I had jumped into earlier and that was next to his head now. He paused, noticing the knife and probably reconsidered his words. I hope. He sighed and pulled the knife from the tree and turned to me.

"Nice knife," he flipped it in his palm. " I like the black hilt with the ruby." he threw it suddenly but expectantly so I caught it with ease.

"Thanks." I smirked.

"Lovely catch, but you're bleeding." he pointed out with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Oh," I looked at the small incision on my palm, watching the blood appear with a silver tent by the twilight light. I put my knife away in my pocket. "That I am." I figured that it shouldn't go to waste so I raised my palm to my lips and sucked the blood from my wound, causing the bleeding to halt. I gazed up at him while gloating and still licking my wound.

"You _are _from the Night Class." he said to himself with a look of indifference.

I got to my feet and swiftly appeared five inches from his touch and I placed my fingers upon his sharp cheek bone and traced them down to his lips as I neared. I saw the astonishment in his expression as our noses touched and my warm breath was being breathed onto his face. "Are you afraid?"

He didn't answer so I backed off with a gloating smile.

His eyes narrowed more than usual in skepticism. "What's your name?"

"Kiryu…Kiryu, Mizuki." I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Will you do me the pleasure of telling me yours?"

He hesitated, obviously apprehensive about me now. "Riichirou, Haru."

"Ah, nice to meet you, Riichirou." I extended my hand to him for him to shake. He took it.

"I recommend Haru really."

"And I recommend Mizuki." it was silent. "I'm sorry," we both drew our hands away from one another's. "Did I cause things to be awkward?" I was absolutely enjoying his apprehension.

"Not at all. I'm looking forward to seeing more of you…just don't break too many rules because you'll tend to cause me trouble." he grinned. "And also…" he began to walk near me. "You're different from all the other girls…you're my target now." he was about to pass me but he carefully placed a hand on my bum as if respectfully then he disappeared.

I fumed. This guy was pushing a vampire's buttons? God help him if he keeps it up.

After that misunderstanding I decided to walk away and try my hardest to forget everything. Everything! Riichirou was the weirdest, most odd pervert I had ever met-as if I'd met a pervert before-but I was still disturbed.

I entered back on our turf, as far away from the Day Class as possible, entering the front toward the entrance wall. I began to wonder if perhaps master Yagari would come back to see me and if my parents would come back too. I wanted so badly to hug them all at least one more time, to tell them I loved them one more time but I couldn't; I had no way of escaping this academy. It was all hopeless and bothersome. I came to the main gate that people leaved this school from and gripped the black metal in my hands, squeezing until it hurt and turned my knuckles white then I rested my fore-head upon it, feeling the cold seep in and chill my bones. These are the same gates that master Toga Yagari left through and the same gates that I used to wave to headmaster Cross from when I would leave from my visits here as a young child. I remember it all…but now these gates seem threatening to me now, as if they were a formidable monster that was encaging me inside here to live an uncomfortable lie.

I remained there, head against the gates and mind relaxed as the swift breeze blew around me, slithering up my shirt to alarm me that the temperature was dropping quickly and that I should be getting back but I didn't want to move.

"Any longer there and the Day Class will swarm you again, Mizuki." a voice sounded behind me.

I turned to it to see Hazuki, Zattsu looking fairly placid as he stood at the foot of a tree a few feet away in a beige sweater with repetitive red diamond shapes across it and black jeans. His jet black hair hung in his face, always covering that right eye. He swung his hair from his face, finally revealing that veiled eye to me.

"Zattsu!" I exclaimed, stepping away from the gate in a panic.

"Heh," he smiled and blushed. "You have an imprint of the gate on your forehead." he pointed out by gesturing his index finger to my forehead.

"Huh!" I began to vigorously wipe at my forehead, knowing the effort was useless.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, his head askew.

"I could ask you the same question." I said without threat. I had finally stopped rubbing.

"I…" he dodged my glance as if to think. "I like to take an evening stroll before classes…I guess you do too." he chuckled.

"I guess I do." I realized that maybe I shouldn't say what I had been doing or how long I had been up.

"It must be difficult for you to adapt, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"To the rules and stuff…the people…your conditions-"

"What conditions?" I asked with edge.

"Well," he looked me straight in the eye then shunned it then looked again. "Your parents and…well, you know." he didn't go on.

I didn't answer.

"But all is well! Classes are about to start and everyone is enthusiastic!" he said animatedly.

"Heh, heh. As if. Why are you the only happy one here?" I asked, meaning no offense, only curiosity.

He turned back to me from his movement to walk away. "Someone has to be the light in the room. Otherwise this whole belief of pacifism that headmaster Cross believes in would go to hell. Trust me, it's happened before." he smiled ruefully then tried to turn around again.

"Wait!" I ran to him, snagging his sweater. He turned to me with curious eyes. I smiled as big as I could without revealing my teeth so I wouldn't make it cheesy. "I thank you for that, Zattsu."

"Heh," he placed his hand upon my silver brow while laughing awkwardly. "You're alright, kid. Thank you." he tousled my hair before he continued on without any more distractions.

"Hey!" I yelled again and caught up to him, walking back to the Moon Dorm by his side.

"What's your problem?" Isio met me in class since I was running late and I had told her to go on ahead so that she wouldn't have to be late with me as I gathered my things.

"Uhh…" I was trying to decipher what she meant while taking my seat in a hurry on the second row next to her.

"Why do you look so in angst?" she asked.

"It's this stupid skirt." I grabbed a hand full of the material with an irritated sigh.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Uh-it's the most ridiculous thing ever created, that's what!" I nearly shouted. Isio still looked puzzled. I glowered. "I hate skirts."

"Oh!" she understood now, then added, "more like you hate all girl clothes period…"

"Hey," the man named Ikuo who I call "flame" because of his hair leaned on our table in front of me. "Have you fed on anybody yet, Kiryu?" he asked with a malicious grin.

My heart froze and all the blood drained from my face but I quickly reassembled myself. "No." I answered sourly. "Why? Have you?" I drew my books up onto the table.

"Eh…" he looked impish, shrugging.

"Akiho!" Isio stood, slamming her palms on the table. "You didn't 'accidentally' bite someone from the Day Class again, did you?" she sounded like his mother, all outraged like that.

I smiled at Ikuo's surprise and even began to chuckle under my breath, despite my minor tremors of hidden fear and repulsion.

"Uh…no…just asking." he said, voice lower as he stepped back from our table.

"Why do you ask?" I spoke.

"Well," he leaned on our table again but scooted more near me, eyeing Isio for another outburst. "Headmaster Cross said that there was a recall of the blood tablets that we take."

"A recall?" I pondered.

Someone spit out something behind me; it was Kaida, she had spit out her blood tablets that she had swallowed. "What do you mean _recall_, Akiho!" she demanded, fiery eyes blazing.

"I meant; that they're in _recall_!" he yelled back, his light ember eyes glistening back with annoyance; they tended to get on each other's bad side.

She jumped from her seat and into mid air, her fair pig-tails on either side flowing along. She landed on our table and snatched up Ikuo's collar. "Did it ever cross your mind to tell us sooner? Some of us have already eaten this evening." she whispered in brisk malign.

I began to feel for Ikuo's safety because she's an unstoppable ball of fire if you get her mad enough, her twin brother too but he was almost considered a mute because he never really spoke. He was also impossibly calm when not infuriated.

"What, Amagawa? Did you want me to invade every dorm room to tell all of you about this this evening? Now was the only appropriate time,"

Kaida's expression was smoldering.

"A thanks would be welcomed." he said, baring his fangs in a smile.

Tatsu appeared behind his sister with the same blond hair she had but his was all crazy and his light ember eyes were drooped, as if he were half asleep. He tugged on the white sleeve of her uniform jacket.

She snorted then let go of Ikuo's collar that was now crinkled from her grip then she let Tatsu take her back to their seats.

"So what are they recalled for?" I asked Ikuo.

He looked back to me, softening his expression. "I believe that a dangerous metal had been mixed in with the ingredients while being made. I think it was…uh…silver?" he turned and scratched his head. "I think so…"

I sighed. "Nevermind."

Isio chimed in, "Then what are we supposed to eat?"

"Yeah, we can't drink from the humans." I added.

Ikuo gave me an impish grin. "If not them then I guess it'll have to be each other." his words ran cold shivers up my spine.

"Shut up, Akiho." Izumi thrashed the back of Ikuo's head with a rather thick book nonchalantly which caused Ikuo to rub it and walk away. Izumi turned his dusty gaze to me and smiled ruefully; his way of expressing happiness. I smiled back.

"Class should be starting…" I heard Isio say while looking mistrustfully around.

"How are you?" I asked Izumi formally.

He took a seat on the empty row below us, composing his expression and stance. He looked tense.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to worry you." he looked distractively away toward the door. "We might just have a visitor."

"A visitor?" just as I asked, the door to the room opened slowly as if the wind had blown it ajar. Everyone stared in silence, waiting.

Kino, the woman who served headmaster Cross personally entered with her usual hypnotized blue eyes. She announced, "Today, all classes will be closed for a few misunderstandings. Thank you." but she didn't leave.

Everyone began talking quietly and swiftly and some even started to leave. I started to stare at Kino who seemed to have taken notice of me and not let me out of her sight.

"See?" Izumi stood from sitting at the table and gripped my hand with his cold palm, his hand engulfed mine. "I'll see you in the dorm?"

I nodded. "All right." he smiled to me as he turned his back and walked away with his book. I stood too along with Isio.

"That was weird; classes being canceled is very seldom. Whatever though, I can't complain." she shrugged it all off and picked up her two books as I did the same, still watching Kino who was doing the same to me. I fell in last, following Isio and the others who moved past Kino with no obstructions but the woman prevented me from following my classmates.

"Yes?" I asked.

She stared at me with her depthless, icy, blue irises. "Headmaster Cross wishes for you not to come to his office tonight for he will be busy for approximately a few hours. He gives you his best regards. Thank you." she turned sharply back around and let herself out. I followed slowly after, dragging my feet.

"That was quite interesting, wasn't it?" a girl spoke behind me.

I sharply turned toward her, reaching for my knife but stopped myself once seeing the face of the quiet and calm girl in one of my classes. I had forgotten her name… "Oh, it's you." I swallowed the swelling in my throat.

"Jiro, Aya." she reminded me her name.

"Aya." I repeated, trying to store that in my memory in case we would meet again.

"It's odd that classes would be cancelled. I never would have thought that the people outside would be so troublesome for headmaster Cross." she sighed a high-pitched sigh that matched her voice. Her hair was almost white and tumbled in curly locks to her mid-back.

"People? There are people here?" I was enticed now, pausing in my pace.

"Yes, and not parents either-well, actually there is one-but everyone else is not known to the academy. I don't think anyone else had noticed them."

"When did they arrive?" I looked intensely into her light blue irises that resembled blue cotton candy.

"Um…" her voice raised an octave as she glanced to the ceiling to think. "I saw them enter headmaster Cross' stay when we left to come into class." she reminisced for me then gave me a small smile that was kind.

I took all of that into account; Kino telling me not to visit headmaster until later and the strangers coming to see him, the cancelling of classes, the urgency…perhaps master Toga came back for me…or my parents…or…

"Aya, want to come with me? We're going to play a game…"


End file.
